


New Game

by PiggyPoggy



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyPoggy/pseuds/PiggyPoggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The player loses their memories and eventually becomes a "healer" for the Elsens of Zone 1. Dedan as the guardian decides to see who this person is. As the Healer, they are unable to reclaim their memories, however a few certain characters remembers them. They'll fight for the Healer to either regain their memories or continue with their new life, not wanting the game to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Healer

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this for me haha, I hope you enjoy though.  
> More story wise than it is nsfw, it might lead to nsfw later on.

You sigh in relief as they send out another relieved Elsen out on his way, Enoch doesn't seem to really realize that due to his secret element, Sugar, that his workers can become overdosed or extremely deprived or it, leading to horrible side effects. This Elsen was lucky when he came in here early, even when his eyes were dripping with tar. 

"Well, it looks like the Sugar element came all the way out to Zone 1. This is definitely going to create more work for me," you groan angrily. It wasn't easy setting a secret business, treating the Elsens with proper health care. The guardian of Zone 1, Dedan was extremely against it. Protesting that "these motherfuckers can take care of themselves." 

You wonder how he is now, sitting in his ridiculous garb and office; towering above all of the residents of Zone 1 in Alma. 

Your office is hidden in the residential area near the mine-shafts, a secret route that the trams have exclusively for the Elsen. The shack is small, the larger area of your quarters meant for their medical work and patients and the smallest room having nothing more than a makeshift hammock made from sugar delivery bags. You don't have many belongings but a very peculiar box with a single button on it. You've been trying to repair it for quite a while now, but it's unknown how long it has been. All you know is that this box broke that, all of your memories were lost. Repairing the box almost seems futile, it seems to be a strange type of plastic but its edges are as sharp as glass, making it hard to put back together. It seems damn near impossible to put it together, but that's not important right now.

The Elsens are extremely grateful for the help the you have given them, restoring not only small wounds but their reassurance of them not turning into specters or burnt. But they still worry, a few patients have stated seeing a strange monster but you assume that to be a Guardian from the other zones, seeing how some of these Elsens are unaware of there being more than one. Your knowledge of this world seems to be well thought out and in depth, but you don't seem to recall these memories of traveling this world. When you mentioned this to the strange merchant man, he didn't speak for a moment before softly chuckling and telling you that you were programmed like he was. To have knowledge of all the "crooks and nannies" as he said of this game. 

You're still unsure of the masked man's statement, but he has been more than willing to assist him in the medical practice, providing you with certain medicines and strange "tickets" to cure the sick. This erases suspicion for now, you suppose. 

You lean back and relax into your chair, the Elsen folk have been getting better. Some of your most frequent patients come in to tell you that they are improving and how much better they feel. It pleases you. But the sugar causes discomfort, you're worried about your patients. You want to discuss this with Dedan, but he would surely find out about your   
little medical business and shut you down for good. Who knows? Maybe he'll even go and "purify" you.

A lot of Elsens seem to tense up upon hearing that word, but it may be something uncommon or rude here. You've been trying to stop saying it lately, but it feels almost like instinct. 

You decide to treat yourself to a good meal but you hear a loud knocking at the door and your heart sinks. No Elsen has the strength to knock on the door as loudly as the person outside. You worry. Could it be the monster that the Elsen had so frequently chatted about? You grip your hands around a scalpel and you slowly walk towards the door. The slamming gets louder and it sounds as if they're trying to knock the door down. You hear an Elsen outside crying miserably and intense yelling. 

Oh god, it's Dedan, you drop your scalpel to the ground. Everything is over. 

He yells at you from the other side, "Get your ASS OUT HERE NOW." You shakily place the scalpel back where it belongs and slowly open the door. 

"Hey there, Mr. Guardian. Here for a check up?" You smile meekly.

Dedan glares at you, scowling. He shoves you aside as he nonchalantly saunters in. He examines everything, throwing drawers out to see their contents but tossing them against the wall before moving on, through your food, through work documents, your logs, anything he can get his hands on. 

You see the crying Elsen come up to you to lend you a hand, tears still welled up in his eyes. "I didn't mean to, hnng....he ordered me...."   
You smile back at him, taking his hand and standing back up. "It's OK, he's the boss." The Elsen's clear tears start turning murky and black as they dropped to the ground in a sizzling and burning sound. He grabs his head, pulling his hair and crying bitterly as more tar drips on the ground.   
"I didn't mean to!! I didn't want to, HHNN-" Dedan notices this, but wants to see how this "Doctor" would react. Seeing how many of the Elsen that he interrogated have said that they can stop them from turning into burnt. You cautiously take a few steps back before taking a deep breathe and walking up to the Elsen calmly. You respond slowly and softly, "Hey it's OK. I'm not mad at you."

The Elsen looks at you as his eyes starts to shift into a desolate black, "Y-you...you're not?"

"No." You squat down to get into eye level with him, seeing how his knees were on the ground now. "It was bound to happen."

"You're going to go away now....hnnng..." His eyes looked like they cleared, but only for a moment. You're getting to him.

"Nope. Still gonna stay here." He looks up at you, but nothing can stop his neck from making bulging black bubbles. He's turning, but you don't know what to do. Hesitant, you gently pull him in for a hug, with his tar like tears burning against your clothes and your skin. He’s tense at first but begins to cling onto you tightly. “Shh, I’ll be right here OK? I’m still going to keep an eye on everyone of you guys and you’re all going to stay healthy. I promise.” The Elsen's eyes finally returned to its clearer color and he stopped crying. Pulling away from the hug, he meekly smiles and thanks you for helping him. “Go home OK? Have a nice nap,” you say to him. He nods and leaves the building, looking over his shoulder one last time worryingly as Dedan looms behind you.

You turn around to face him, and he’s even closer to your face than he was before. “What the hell was that?” he hissed at you.

You take a small step back and sit down on a chair as you respond to him, “It’s called comforting, Elsens are a lot more emotional than you think they are and they need a healer.” You pick at the tar-like residue that stuck on your skin, trying to get it off. 

“I know that, dipshit. And did I say that you could fucking walk away from me?”

You tense up when he says that, you clear your throat and respond, “Well, then you would also know that you’re not able to provide them what they need. They’re afraid of you, haven’t you seen that?”

Dedan opened his mouth to say another comeback but stopped. He did agree with the Doctor there. He could defeat as many specters as he liked to, but he wouldn’t be able to stop the Elsens from burning out. He usually ended up yelling at them and made them transform even faster. He didn’t like having to go down to the lower sanctions of Zone 1; especially to the smoke mines or the meat farms seeing how it was quite a distance from Alma. By the time he got there, usually specters would have taken a few of his workers or some of them would burned. Having a doctor stationed near the farther areas of zone 1 could mean that he would have protection down there and wouldn’t have to travel as far. But he took another glance at the Doctor again, they were very meaty in certain areas with soft flesh upon their stomach, arms, chest, and thighs; and appeared to have very little muscle. They were no fighter, but had an interesting way with words. Almost like....he shook his head in defiance of his own thought. 

“So what the hell do you have in mind then, smartass?”

“How about a....a proper workplace. Seeing how you’re done thrashing mine?” you say coyly as you gestured with a forceps the entire room that he had mutilated. 

“The queen will hear about this,” he said gruffly as he exited out. 

Sitting in silence, you sigh to yourself, “...I guess I need to see Mr. Merchant again...”


	2. Ya dankworth

You glaze over your workplace after the tall brute saw himself out. Your workplace was a mess, with your papers strewn, your plastic box shards scattered everywhere, so many of your precious plastic equipment were destroyed in his angry investigation. You feel like crying, but you did prove something to him. That he needed you. 

Who else had the capability to take care of the Elsens down here? It would take him an hour at least on the tram just to get down to the levels of the smoke mines and the meat factories. By then, many of his workers could be hurt or....you tried not to think about it. You liked your little patients too much, even if they had a constant habit of needing reassurance; you somewhat devoted your current life to them. The Elsen folk did save you after all.

All you remember before you met them is what seemed like endless falling through a murky blackness that echoed everywhere with strange voices muttering around you. It seemed as if though the emptiness of this world would go on forever, with you falling in it; never to land. Then a diluted colored green flower seemed to engulf you at the very bottom, transporting you to...here. Zone 1.

The Elsens found you collapsed against a broken red box. They fed you, gave you some of their own clothes, and at times sheltered you. It wasn’t until the strange merchant came along that things got interesting. He seemed to know you, as he called out to you in a strange name that you can’t recall as well anymore. He introduced himself as Zacharie, the masked merchant man and absolutely nothing more. You had an intuition that he would have said more but it was almost as if he forced himself not to. He gave you proper clothes, your sweater being your favorite outfit, taught you a few things, gave you some items and instructions before seeing you on your way again. Eventually you discovered the “burnt.” 

With no weapon to defend yourself with, a burnt Elsen appeared; dripping with meat stuck to his clothes from the meat rivers. He might have...fallen in. Many of the Elsen that were there at that time ran, fleeing for their lives, but for some unknown reason...you remained. You seemed determined to vanquish him, but what were you to do? You had no weapons, no skill, but yet you were determined to “purify him.” Zacharie saved your hide as he led you to safety, with a sword in hand casein of eminent danger. You begged him to give you a weapon as well and he was incredibly...reluctant. He refused to give you any, stating that all he had were worn out bats, but in exchange he gave you some information about the Elsen that later on led to this. Treating the Elsens with a comforting presence that would lead to your new housing. 

They mainly donated articles of clothes, blankets, meat, and at some times, credits. You were comfortable with this. You were essentially a first aid kit doctor and therapist; you didn’t mind that too much. But the guardians bring discomfort to you, especially Dedan and Enoch. 

It is quite obvious why you have a distasteful view towards the both of them, one who doesn’t care about the health of his employees and one who manipulates his employees. It’s infuriating.

But you were not in charge of that and in charge of this...dingy hole you called home. That was destroyed by the guardian that you loathed.

A few Elsens poked their heads inside, curious and scared due to the previous yelling. A few mustered up the courage to come inside to talk to you; to which you politely turned down unless it was of a medical emergency. They left you alone after a while, but you hear another knock on the door. “The current state of this office is closed,” you say bluntly. You swivel your chair around to face whoever was there, “I apologize but you must...M-my liege.” 

There at the doorway stood one of the most beautiful women you have ever seen. With her locks of hair gracefully swirling endlessly in the air and her beautiful white dress; as if everything about her was the embodiment of pureness. The queen, Vadar Eloha, has graced you with her presence. Hearing you call her “liege” made her giggle, hiding the area where her mouth would be with her hand. Behind her is the leathery brute, Dedan. Who leered at you. 

“So...” she trailed off. “This is...the healer you have mentioned..?” Dedan grunted. She chuckled as she came closer to me, ignoring the mess that was everywhere. The way she stepped was enrapturing, with her dress acting like waves, rippling. “How amusing...” she commented as she examined me. Her eyes trailed off to where the broken box shards were and she simply giggled again. “I approve. Dedan, you will set up a proper workplace for this...Healer..” Dedan looked as if though he wanted to protest but held his tongue. He nodded and the queen left without another word.

You were still in awe of how lovely she was, but felt annoyed that Dedan still remained. He glared at you again, not trusting you. You smiled. He trashes another object in the room before leaving. You decide that this old leather ass sofa wasn’t worth getting angry about.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok maybe I'm divulging into a bunch of player x character ships.   
> I can't really help it, I really like the characters.

Your new living quarters were even smaller than your previous shack, you swore to yourself, but it was something. Many more Elsens were coming to you for your advice and counseling, happy to hear news of a Healer. Previous Elsens grew scared knowing that you were helping the Elsens without the approval of Dedan more than the fact that you weren’t a real doctor. 

You thought about doing group therapy sessions with the Elsens as well, seeing how many shared a common problem or fears. That being under the rule of Dedan, the fear of becoming burnt, the loss of sugar, and...the monster they had previously mentioned before. They discussed their fears to you, a monster indescribable in physical form, varying from a giant duck or dinosaur. As much you’d like to dismiss it as nightmares, many of the Elsens have seen the beast. You’ve given clear instructions to run, hide in shelter, and alert the others if possible if the monster was sighted. Since then, there hasn’t been any new news. 

You decided to step out for a moment, see if you can catch the strange cat you saw lurking around a few days ago around your new office and whatever else comes along. To your surprise, when you opened the door to leave, the cat awaited for you, grinning lasciviously.

“Good evening,” it stated.

“Hello?” you responded back, unsure of the situation.

“I am known as the Judge. Guardian of Zone 0. I have received news of a Healer, who I assume you to be. Seeing how you are not of one of the Elsens and not a guardian as well. May I please step in to your quarters?” You stood there in a strange shock, seeing this creature before you. Memories of a story named Alice and a cat known as Cheshire Cat run through your mind but...yet you don’t recall ever reading this story. You step aside and gestured with your hand for the cat to walk in. “Thank you,” they said before entering. You sit down on the ground, meekly apologizing for the lack of furniture to which he responded with, “it’s fine.”

“I am surprised to see that Dedan has allowed the entry of a Healer among his zone. That is most unlike him.”

“Well, the queen stepped in and-”

“Even the queen has taken interest in you? How strangely amusing,” he said, chuckling lightly. Seems like you’re a laughing joke to everyone, you thought to yourself. “I must warn you now, the guardians of the other zones will not be as patient and kind as Dedan has been. And we both know his kindness.” You thought back to how he destroyed your previous shack and nodded, laughing. “The other two guardians are known as-”

“Japhet the Phoenix and Enoch the Glutton, correct?” you said, interrupting him. “if I recall correctly, Dedan was known as the Iron Fist as well, yes? I’ve heard stories about them, but I don’t recall ever encountering them.”

His tail whipped back and forth and you swear his abnormal smile almost turned crooked into a frown. “Why, yes. You are correct in the names of the others. But how peculiar, you seem to know more than the Elsens who have lived here their entire lives! I am now curious to see how much you know about...us guardians, hmm?” 

“I um...to be very honest, I don’t know why I know this,” you said shyly. “Enoch is...massive. Larger than life and I could probably fit into the palm of his hand. He looks like an Elsen who has been tainted but never burnt. As for Japhet, he has the form of a bird but can change...? I don’t know much else than that...” 

He frowned. “Your claims are hypocritical, Healer. But no worries. I’ll take my leave for now, I must discuss this with a friend of mine.” You looked at him, confused at what had happened. But you were on your way to leave anyway so as you opened the door, you parted ways with him. As you leave, many Elsens flock to you, smiling meekly and eager to see you. You were slightly taller than the Elsens, despite them being the equivalent of grown men apparently. It was incredibly cute seeing them all crowding to you as you stood at least a foot or so than them. Many gave you news of their progress and how they were working on calming down. Happy to hear one’s progress, you scruffed up one of the Elsen’s hair. To which many gasped and took a step back. The Elsen that was touched took a glance at you before burying his face into his hands, flustered. 

“Hhh.....” he groaned softly. You quickly apologized, but the flustered worker walked away. As for the other Elsens that were surrounding you, they quickly started talking faster about their progress and how happy they were as well. You stood there for a moment thinking to yourself, “What have I started.”  
After that cute moment was over, you thought to yourself about having nap sessions with the Elsens instead. Napping together would not only improve trust among you and your patients, but it reduces their stress greatly. Unless one of them decides to do something unwanted. That’s where you’d step in.

You walked back over to your working spaces to see Zacharie who was already inside cooking your meat. “Hey!” you called out angrily, but with a smile. “You jerk! It’s hard getting meat that doesn’t taste like metal! I was saving that for a special occasion.”

“Ah, but you have a new home now! You are helping many more Elsens as well, Mon Amie,” he said with a chuckle. He wore his frog mask but his sweater was taken off for a lighter and thinner shirt. “Is that not a special occasion? Also, I have brought you my most expensive meats as well for this day. Let us enjoy our time together, friend.” You smiled, happy to see him again before walking over to pat his back. “I see that you’re doing well, my dear Healer. Unfortunate that your scar has not left your side.”

You feel his hand gently touching the side of your face, cupping it. To which you reacted by leaning your head completely against it and he chuckled at your behavior. One of the burnt Elsen you had encountered with Zacharie had gotten their hands on you before. You recall them crying as they tried to claw you apart. Their tar like tears burned your skin and their toxic skin had the texture of rocks.

“I am alive at least,” you tell him. 

“That you are, my dear Healer. Let us go enjoy our meal together.”

After settling down on the floor, to which you apologized quickly again for the lack of furniture but he waved it away. The two of you start consuming your meat. With the rubbery taste and feel to the meet, you have a slight look of disgust in your face. “This meat was very expensive as I stated earlier. Would you rather have me make you pay for your meal?” 

“I’ll kick you out, you cheapskate,” you grinned to him. He chuckled loudly, at peace.

“I must ask about your knowledge, my dear Healer,” he said, raising a small piece of meat with a fork. “My friend, Pablo has told me strange things about you.”

Pablo? You assume that was the Judge that appeared earlier today. “You have questions too? I thought you told me I was like you. With knowledge about everyone?”

“Well yes, but...tell me what do you know about the monsters that the Elsens fear of?”

Well that was new. “Um...about the monster....all I know are descriptions of it. Large white and round eyes, a monstrous snout, claws that are slightly large than most of the Elsen folk.” you shrugged. “That’s it? I think at least.”

He eyed you curiously, with his hand placed at the bottom base of his mask. “Dear Healer....” he said slowly. “I assume that your words have no lies?”

You looked back at him, “Why lie?” you said bluntly. “I have no reason to lie. What good do I gain from protecting the monsters the plague my patients?”

He stared at you longer, deep in thought before chuckling. “I suppose so yes. Forgive me for my rudeness, Mon Amie.”

After a while of exchanging different conversations, you ask him where he’d be resting. “Well, I was hoping to rest here, but I see the lack of beds and furniture....How have you been sleeping all this time?” You point over to a hammock that was destroyed a few days ago. He sighed before getting up. He gestured with his head towards the door. “Come on, amigo. We will have better living quarters tonight! We will rest like the guardians.” You stood up quickly in response before taking off with Zacharie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EVER.  
> School is now over!  
> Expect this story to have more chapters coming soon!  
> BUT FOR NOW PLEASE TAKE MMY APOLOGY IN THIS FORM OF FLUFF.

You wake lazily due to the weight of Zacharie’s arm that rested on you. You try to quietly nudge it aside, but his arms wrap around you and bring you closer to his chest. “No,” he stated, to which you chuckled. It was rather cute when he acted like this. 

Zacharie had made you promise long ago not to see his face and you had planned to keep that promise for his self comfort. And so that made you the little spoon. It wouldn’t have been this way if he had at least an extra bed, but he insisted resting with you besides him. “Zacharie...” you said quietly, not wanting to be aggressive. “I have work to do. There are morning sessions for the Elsens.”

“The Elsen folk can wait, amigo,” he said as he nuzzled his face into your shoulder. “I do not wish to let you go.” You sigh as you slowly make your way to the edge of the bed, his meaty arms still wrapped around your body. You had a responsibility to the Elsen now as the official Healer and Zacharie...though he was charming and mysterious, something was off. Through stories from the Elsen, you have heard of the one named...Sugar. A lady who danced endlessly and was notorious for spreading sugar, the forbidden element, throughout the other zones. Zacharie had fallen for her apparently, but she did not feel the same. She only desired for someone to dance with alongside her and Zacharie had more romantic interests.   
Then came the news of a monster, the very same one that the Elsens have described and shown their worries to you before. After the news of the monster came, they no longer heard or seen anything of Sugar.

That made you worry, was Zacharie’s relationship to you what he had desired with Sugar? 

Zacharie still didn’t let you go. He instead sat up, cuddling you from behind. “I apologize for my brashness, mon amie...” he said, still groggy from his rest. “I simply worry. The monster...has taken a close friend of mine before. I worry that the same fate is to happen to you at times.” 

You almost turned around, but Zacharie’s grip on your waist prevented you from doing so. Right, you thought to yourself. You weren’t allowed to see his face. Not knowing how to comfort him, you sat back down and rested your back on his chest. “...It’s funny how you wanted to fuck after the first couple of times we met, but you don’t plan on letting me see your face.” Zacharie then pushed you off the bed, but in a laughing manner. The two of you chuckled as you got ready for the day, he had his travels ahead of him as he journeyed regularly to other zones and you were to stay here. 

As the two of you exited out of his temporary home, he gently grasped your hand. “May I?” he asked politely. To which you nod, and he kisses your hand lovingly. “Have a good day, my dear Healer,” he said as he started to walk away. “I do hope you will take my offer in bed next time.”

You blush, placing your hand on your cheek as he said that. “You smug little..” you can’t help but to grin. “Maybe when I see your face first, it’d only be fair!” 

You hear his laugh as he parts ways and heads onto the next train. 

Well, it was time for work.


End file.
